Freedom
by HermionePotter1989
Summary: When Harry is left at the Dursley's they realise they can't keep him and wouldn't want to anyway. He is taken away by an old friend of Vernon's who knows how to get him a better life and it starts at the Minister of Magic's office. Read on to find out more.
1. Sorting things out

**Here's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review love Hermione x**

Vernon woke up a smile on his face. Things were going great for him right now in his life. Dudley had cut his second last tooth thank god and so the awful teething stage was almost over. He leaned over and kissed Petunia senseless and climbed out of bed going into the next room to check on Dudley. Dudley was awake by now gurgling up at him with a toothy smile on his chubby little face. Petunia climbed out of bed slipping on her slippers and dressing gown as she ambled next door to get Dudley from his cot as Vernon got ready for another day of work at Grunning's Drills where he'd worked for the last twelve or so years. Petunia carried Dudley downstairs and placed him in his high chair while she readied the breakfast.

Vernon came down and opened the door to get the milk where he promptly screamed as Petunia rushed out into the hall to see what the problem was. There was little Harry Potter in his basket, letter attached cooing at them. Vernon reached in to grab the letter but stopped as he heard Petunia.

"Vernon no! Do not and I mean not touch that letter at all. I'd know that writing anywhere. Albus Dumbledore is the name of the man who left it here. Suffice it to say he sent Lily a letter once and I can't remember what it said but the second she touched it her whole view of us changed. She wanted nothing more to do with us but said it was for our safety and no other reason. The last time we all saw her she surprised us by turning up pregnant and married to James Potter no less. I kept the letter he gave her in a file always hoping to understand it but I couldn't. All I know is that it was charmed in some way. Sister's talk and we always did. She went off to her boarding school and I went off to mine. We'd meet up every summer and while I was jealous she was a witch I learned to get on with her all the same. Mum insisted I always know about her world in case she got sick and couldn't take Lily to Diagon Alley herself. She said I must know these things so I could take her there easily in mum's absence. Lily hated James Potter with a passion. She said he always bullied everyone and even said once she'd rather die than be the wife of a bigoted bully who saw no harm in cursing those he believed to be below him. That letter made her marry him of this I'm sure. I think it's time we call in your old army friend!" she said seriously as they picked up the basket bringing everything inside.

"Well Petunia what you don't know about Donny is that he is one of them. He chose to leave their world but his is indeed magical and gave me a way to get him to come here very quickly I'll send for him now!" he said going into the back of the hot press and removing a box with an amulet inside it. He pushed the button on the amulet and this man arrived moments later in a swish of purple colours.

"Hello Vernie old boy I am assuming you needed me here for some important reason. Please elaborate" he said calmly sitting down on the couch before giving the baby in the basket a weird look.

"Hello John Petunia needs to talk to you about something which happened a few years ago and then something which happened this morning!" he said gesturing to Petunia who told her story to him again.

"Well Petunia this is fascinating. Do you still have that letter?" he asked as she nodded that it was in the attic. With a swift wave of his wand it was in his hands. He levitated it and scanned it before gasping.

"This letter is indeed embedded with various charms aimed solely at your sister Lily. One to make her love everything she hates about a certain James Potter and have him return the feelings. Another making her want to flee from her family due to hating them all but wanting them to remain safe none the less. Hmm this is a charm making the two of you hate everything about one another irrationally. Now I can see it was activated by touch and I can see that you have another letter from Dumbledore here. Dearest lord this truly is Harry Potter. Let's see what this one holds! Ok there are many touch based charms here to make you hate the boy, neglect the boy, abuse him and generally make him fear for his life on a constant basis. There are charms to make you accept large amounts of money from his personal vaults without his parent's consent. This young baby is responsible for the death of Lord Voldermort who is the one responsible for the death of Lily and James as well as many others. He is a hero in our world. I think you know what we need to do next Vernon!" he said pointedly looking at Vernon who exhaled loudly.

Petunia looked between the two men unsure of what to think. "What's he talking about Vernon? What do we need to do?" she asked as Vernon looked regretfully at her.

"I am sorry Petunia but we'll need to leave this house and our names behind. Either that or we can stay in this house and he can make us magically appear different with different names and no memories of our previous lives. The national database would say that both Petunia and Vernon Dursley were aliases used by national married criminals to avoid detection. We would be making everyone believe that they have been captured and are now in a high security prison for crimes too heinous to talk about ever again. I know that if we don't this Dumbledore man will stop at nothing to get to us. Also as you no doubt by now realise Harry Potter cannot stay here with us for it is too dangerous!" he said as she started to cry.

Her whole life was about to change in an instant. She actually had friends now although there weren't many of them they were still hers. What would she do without them? Looking at the baby in the basket with a sense of firm resentment she soon realised it wasn't his fault and to blame him would be unfair.

"We'll need to change of that I have no doubt but first we need to see that Harry here is in an appropriate place. We need to see your governor or whatever you call him at once!" she said as he smiled at her.

"I will take us there now. His name is Cornelius Fudge like the candy and he's our Minister of Magic!" he said as they all including Harry and Dudley left and ended up in his office making him shriek.

"Who are you?" he called out nervously.

"My name is Petunia Dursley and I am the sister of the late Lily Potter. I need you to understand that Albus Dumbledore cannot know we are here because well….he'll tell you why!" she said pointing at John who smiled at the minister before explaining everything.

"I can safely say minister if he made her do those things what else did he make her do. How did she die?" he asked as the Minister looked very serious indeed.

"Well she died because Sirius Black is a death eater and told Voldemort where they were living leading to their demise and the demise of Peter Pettigrew and fifteen muggles!" he said shocked when John called out.

"That's a lie! Sirius Black was burnt off his own family tree by his deranged mother because he wouldn't become a death eater like she wanted him to. He wasn't a death eater and this I know. He was a dear friend to me. I knew James, Remus and Peter more than they sometimes realised. I will tell you honestly the only thing Sirius Black is genuinely guilty of is not registering as an animagus with Peter Pettigrew. Peter was a rat. Have you checked his life orb? Is he really dead?" he asked as the minister called for the orb which showed him to still be very much alive.

"Summon him here at once or I will press so many charges minister your head will spin. Where is Sirius now? Ask his mother if you don't believe me!" he said as Petunia and Vernon watched the exchange in awe. Just how corrupt was this government?

Mrs Walburga Black was summoned so came at once.

"Minister this is an extreme honour. To what do I owe this summons?" she asked politely a little bit in awe that the minister for magic himself wanted an audience with her.

"I know you kicked Sirius Black out of the family tree. In fact you burned him off. It doesn't matter but I need to know why?" he said as she suddenly looked thunderous.

"How dare you? I'll have you know he wasn't in Slytherin like I wanted him to be and to top it off he wouldn't even follow our Lord Voldemort like Reggie did. Reggie will always be the better and indeed only son I ever have and you minister saying anything of the sort to anyone will only result in disaster. I will do what I see fit with my own family and you will not dictate to me!" she shouted before thanking him and leaving at once.

After a while of waiting Lily and James will was unsealed and read by all present. Sirius was finally given a trial after his three days in jail for a crime he didn't commit. After an extensive search and some dark magic usage Peter was found and sent through the veil for his crimes. Sirius Black was given an order of Merlin first class but this was only made public after he was given totally and full magical custody of Harry Potter. He was delighted his ordeal was now over but furious when he realised what Dumbledore had tried to do. He was in for a huge shock the next time he went to the bank that's one sure thing and he'd be going in a few hours after everything had been sorted. Once everyone knew in the Wizengamot what Dumbledore had tried to do they were furious and so could understand why he was not present.

Petunia, Dudley and Vernon Dursley became Elizabeth, Damian and Trevor Morgan. They remained at number four Privet Drive looking much younger and tanned. They couldn't have looked like the Dursley's now had they tried. They were now free to live the life they wanted. Back at the ministry Sirius finally saw Harry again for the first time in days and swore on his life to protect the tot. He went with the boy to the bank to have his health checked.

"Hello good goblin and may your vaults always flow with gold and the blood of your enemy in a river at your feet. I am here to get a health check on my godson. It is of a sensitive nature and I know that if I took him elsewhere there'd be too many questions. This is Harry Potter. Please look in my memory at what happened and you'll understand why I am here!" he said as the goblin did just that.

"Yes Sirius Black I can see that you needed to come here. We've been needing to see you for a while actually about something different altogether. However we'll deal with this first and that next as it's very important. Now follow me and we'll get him checked out. We can tell you the status of his core, any spells on his person and even how his general health is. Ok now place him on the bed here and let's begin!" he said scanning him. Harry glowed blue for a moment as a parchment appeared over his head which the goblin grabbed.

"What does it say?" asked Sirius who was watching the smiling tot in joy.

"It says that his core is at twenty five percent and nearly depleted but given what he's just been through this is to be expected. There is a potion he can take to correct it at once which we'll be giving him in a while. There are charms on him which make no sense. One of them by Dumbledore is to insure he always needs glasses even though he doesn't. We will remove it at once. He's been fed loyalty potions which mean he'll believe anything the first wizarding person he meets tells him. This could be very dangerous as it is likely he'd meet Rubeus Hagrid or someone silly first who could feed him a load of lies and have him believe them. Also he has a serious problem with his scar which could get worse if it's not fixed within the next few weeks. We'll need to see about the other things first which shouldn't take long" he said putting the things they'd need into a baby bottle which was fed to Harry who was so hungry he wolfed it down in minutes.

When that was gone his core was at one hundred percent, he no longer needed glasses and the loyalty potions were now gone. "We'll need to cut open his scar and see what's wrong with it because we've detected serious problems with it. Using special Goblin methods we can figure out what it is quickly" he said rubbing some salve onto the scar and chanting as it sunk in. When it appeared to be gone he cut it open and Sirius could see that Harry wasn't at all reacting. Obviously it was numbing cream of sorts. When he cut it open fully much to their amazement there were seven dark green almost black threads coming from his scar going deep into the bank and beyond as far as the eye could see.

"What the hell are those things?" asked Sirius feeling a sense of immense disgust. The goblin looked exceptionally pale and looked at him in shock.

"To which house did you belong in Hogwarts?" he asked cautiously.

"I was in Gryffindor!" he said wondering what that had to do with anything.

"I need you to be brave now braver then you've ever been in your whole life. I need the sword of Gryffindor right now. Please summon it to you. I believe in you. I believe you can do it for him!" he said gesturing to Harry who only had half an hour of numbness left. Sirius frowned. He didn't really believe he could do it but then he thought of his mothers' angry face and her shouting at him about he should have been in Slytherin and wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor and he never would be either. He screwed his eyes shut tightly to erase the painful memories from his mind.

Before he knew what was happening the sword was in his hand as the goblin took it from him. "I don't know what you did but it worked. I'm going to put some basilisk venom on it as we need it to be as strong as it can be. I'll attempt to quickly slash or sever each tie to him" he said as he did so. Each tie screamed out wailing black stuff when it was severed. By the end they had to get some phoenix tears to heal him. After the ordeals he'd been through he was currently asleep much to the relief of them both. Sirius was lead into an office to the side.

"Sit down we need to discuss your family"…..


	2. Fatherly advice

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the support. Please read and review love Hermione xxx**

"Sit down we need to discuss your family. In particular a recording your late father left for you to listen to which he insisted you hear the next time you came into the bank. I will play it now and then we will talk some more!" he said as a shocked Sirius nodded.

 _Son if you are hearing this then I have passed away and for that I am sorry. In life you will hear many things but one phrase I have always lived by is never saying one thing and then doing another. There is not one rule for me and ten others for everyone else. I may be a lot of things but a hypocrite I could never be. Just because something is not discussed does not and I repeat not mean we can simply assume it never happened. I was asked by my deeply troubled wife to disown you from the family because you apparently brought great shame on us by being in Gryffindor. Your mother burnt your name off the tree and I am only sorry I could not get home soon enough to stop her._

 _As Lord Black it is my responsibility to know everything our ancestors have ever done and whether people like it or not is not my concern. The Black family if truth were known had people in every house but mainly in Ravenclaw House. Yes I know your mother didn't know about it but it can in no way forgive her actions towards you. I'll always love her but her treatment of her own son showed me that unfortunately she is not worthy of inheriting anything from me. As you know our name is Black however that doesn't always have to mean we dabble in the dark arts. We are purebloods and I expect all heirs and graces from all of children to be maintained at all times outside of the house. You like to have fun and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that._

 _Your mother reached Regulus before I could and let's face facts here when he saw how she reacted to you being in Gryffindor there was only one logical place he could go which was Slytherin. It is for this reason alone that I am not resentful of him because of the house he was in. I am resentful of him because he chose to make a mockery of House Black and all we stand for when he joined the side of the half-blood bigot Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Was his mother's love and approval really worth that? I can tell if I asked him that he'd probably tell me yes which is why I can't hope to leave the house Lordship in the hands of someone who would do anything at all to get love and approval from someone who realistically was never going to give it if he didn't do these things. He knew that I have no doubt._

 _I have not spoken of how we met and married but suffice it to say there was a marriage contract and only for that I would never have married such a vile woman. Yes I know I said vial and for that I am sorry but I cannot lie any longer. Only a vile woman would disown her son or so she thought. She may be heartless but I am not. Having sons on either side of the war gives you a serious perspective and the reality check of a lifetime. I have learned a lot from both of you boys and that is both a blessing and a curse. I have appointed you as the new head of House Black. I know your mother still lives but that is not my concern. She abandoned my marriage and any feelings I may have had for her the day she abandoned you. Do what you see fit with her. I don't want her to die so maybe she should merely be disowned herself._

 _I have some things to tell you now which may not be pleasant to hear but you need to hear them none the less. Kreacher used dark elf magic to bind himself to Walburga because he loved her beyond belief and would do anything she asked of him. He scarcely pretended to listen to me but when you cast her from the family he will go with her. Speaking of clearing out the rubbish please do something about Bellatrix and Narcissa as they've gone way down in my estimation. Bellatrix more so then Narcissa although Narcissa' husband is a bloody pure fanatic and he'll get himself killed for it of that I'm sure. If we all work in harmony with the muggleborns things could be fine. We could learn a lot from them as they have a muggle perspective and who knows what the muggle world has that we don't. Never underestimate anyone Sirius as that type of bullshit is dangerous. Andromeda should be reinstated to the family along with her family._

 _As long as no one is killed using the actual curse things will be fine. I should tell you in relation to Regulus that Phoenix tears really do heal everything. He may need some so he can come back into line. I have something I must ask you to do for me. As I've previously said do whatever you want to your so called mother but if Regulus reacts badly tell him if he does it again he'll be kicked out of the family. He needs a serious reality check sullying the Black name like he tried to do. I need to tell you we have a marriage contract for you but because of the way your idiot mother acted you didn't get to know of it until now. For this I can but apologise. You will have to marry her on your twenty second birthday which should be in a few months or so. I know of this as I told the bank to show you this at any stage after you turn twenty one._

 _The lady you must marry is from the Noble and Most Ancient family of Vector. Her name is Septima and she was in Ravenclaw at school. I should go through the contract with you as it is the same as most others. You will have to marry when you turn twenty two. The only conditions are you may not in any way inhibit the career choices of each other. You will have children as and when you're both ready to. Septima may if she so chooses keep her maiden name for work purposes only. Everything in this marriage is to be fifty fifty and equal in every way. My relationship was as equal as my contract allowed it to be and that's not good enough so this is why yours is much more liberal._

 _I was going to make one for Regulus but he'd probably sully that line too so it's not worth the damage that fool I like to call my second son would cause. Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong with him. Anyway I can't linger too long on that or I'll freak out altogether. Please Sirius be as honourable and good as you can. Know always that I always loved you and I was always so proud of you. Yes your mother wasn't but the truth is she's never happy and we both know that so let's not linger here. I love you with all of my heart son!_

There the recording ended as Sirius wiped his eyes in rapid succession. He had tried not to cry he really had but alas his walls had crumbled in the last moment. His father had loved him and that meant more than the weight of the world in gold to him. He felt a warm sensation spread through his heart and realised it was love. When he finally reined his emotions in he was able to string a sentence together.

"Please Goblin can you tell me what this Septima Vector does if she works at all?" he asked the goblin kindly.

"Please call me Riptooth or Ripper for short if you like. Professor Septima Vector has been the new Arithmancy Teacher for the last year and a half. Here is a photo of her from our files" he said handing the photo over to Sirius who gasped at her beauty. She was tall with tanned skin, long brown sleek hair, bright blue eyes, long legs, big breasts and a nice waist. She was stunning. His breath was taken away and he needed to cough to get his mind in hear once again. Sirius himself was not bad looking either at six ft. even with plenty of muscles and shaggy brown hair. He really was quite the catch.

"Please Mr Black put on your head of house ring so you may became the new Lord Black" said Ripper seriously presenting him with the box which he opened smiling.

"I will. Thank you Ripper. In a minute I will tell you what I wish to do with the other members of my family!" he said as he slipped the ring onto his hand. It glowed and resized to fit his hand as he felt the ancient Black magic souring through him. He smiled as the magic settled down once more.

"Okay now what I want you to do is…."


	3. Talks with John

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

"Okay now what I want you to do is the following. Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black is to be repudiated from the family and her marriage is to be annulled as soon as possible. From now on she is to be known solely as Bellatrix no name in our world which is as you know one of our greatest stigmas. She will now be known as a bastard or illegitimate child. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black is to be repudiated from the family however her marriage is to remain intact. She made her bed and she should happily lie in it. I want Andromeda, Ted and little Nymphadora Tonks welcomed back into the family with open arms. Have you understood my instructions so far?" he asked as Ripper nodded.

"Yes Lord Black I have understood everything so far. I will repudiate those two people from your family right now. You need to sign your name here and here for that to happen permanently. Also I need you to sign this document authorising the re-entering into the family of the Tonks" said Ripper sliding many documents over the table which he was to sign.

He smiled and signed him name to each one using the provided blood quill to make them official. He was thrilled with his ability to rectify so many bad decisions so quickly as the new Lord Black.

"Next you must Repudiate Walburga from the Black family and she is to be forever known as Walburga no name as she had married her second cousin who so happened to be called Black as well. This meas as you know that she can now no longer call herself Black and will be officially labelled as a bastard or illegitimate child. Who knows the shame of this stigma on her might kill her. I need you also to somehow make her swear a vow she'll never harm me or anyone I like. you can do that on your own time and in anyway you like so long as it's done within the next few days. As for Regulus can you give me a status update on him? Is he even still living?" he asked as Ripper handed him more documents to sign before summoning a folder to him from a filing cabinet in the back of the room.

"Lord Black this shows he is still alive but is not happy with the choices he's made. He is currently in Africa searching for a way to remove his dark mark healthily. This is silly I mean we could have helped him in seconds if he'd only thought to ask! As for the vow she will declare it by the end of the day" snapped Ripper irritated at this man's stupidity. Sirius raised his eyebrows at that information. If he'd expected to hear anything that wasn't it. At least she'd be giving the vow so he could rest easy knowing someone couldn't be harmed by her. Someone as evil and seriously unhappy as she is shouldn't be allowed to spread that to everyone else they ever meet.

"Summon him here somehow and when he gets here make him sleep. He will be suffering at my hands brother or not for tarnishing our line like he did. Old Uncle Alphard was right he is a disgrace as long as he doesn't repent. He is resentful of his past behaviour now at least if his current actions are anything to go by. Give me some veritas serum and he will take it whether he likes it or not. I'll also need a scalpel" he said as Ripper grimaced slightly. Ten minutes later a sleeping Regulus was dragged in and hauled onto the table. Sirius raised his wand slashing his shirt sleeves where his dark mark became visible. He cast Petrificus Totalis on him and requested a blood replenishing potion which he shoved in his mouth before using the scalpel to cut the mark away from the flesh. When he was done there was a gaping area left which was expelling blood slowly but surely. He gave him a pain relief potion after which point he force fed him the veritas serum and woke him up. Regulus cried out in agony as he woke up at first confused and then recognition dawning on his face.

"Sirius! It's so good to see you. I can see that for some reason unknown to me that my wretched scar is gone. I am relieved I must say!" he said as Sirius scowled at him.

"Why did you join Voldermort?"

"Because mum said it was the right thing to do and threatened that father would disown me if I didn't. I can't suffer the stigma of being a bastard! I don't care what anyone says to me I'll never suffer the stigma of being a bastard. I'd rather be dead instead and damn well you know it."

"What do you feel about muggleborns?"

"I feel we don't know where they got their magic from just that it came from somewhere and until we know for sure where that is we are not entirely safe. I don't like people hiding things like that as it scares me to death because I never know what they know or indeed do not know. Some muggleborns do deserve to die because they come in here with their muggle ideals trying to force them upon us and forcing us to change and that is something I'll never be ok with. EITHER FIT IN WITH US ACCEPTING US AS WE ARE OR FUCK OFF AND DIE!"

"What do you intend to do if I let them heal your arm in a moment because right now you have enough potion in you to keep you alive for another ten minutes?"

"I intend to resume my job in the department of Mysteries as an unspeakable. I want nothing more than a quiet life which isn't full of stupid muggleborns trying to change our every way of being. I might even marry someone of my own choosing and it won't be someone related to Voldemort's circle of that I'm sure. He's not alive now anyway over Harry Potter your godson so I can finally be free if I live long enough. It is such a blessing that, that wretched man is now dead."

"What do you truly know about Voldemort?"

"Just that his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and he's a half-blood but I can see why he's so into pureblood power given the life he's had. I'm not excusing him in any way but you can at least understand where a portion of it comes from. He showed us memories of his childhood and they were indeed very rough. However most people get serious therapy or counselling after these things. He chose to become bad and that is never ok."

"What do you really think of me and the fact that I'm now the new Lord Black as appointed by dad?"

"I think you're a reckless idiot who is lucky to be alive given some of the pranks you've pulled before but I do love you none the less. I am happy for you. You are older so it makes sense you would be the new Lord Black. I'm guessing dad didn't kick you out of the family like mum asked him to. What have you done with mum by the way? I'm not a fool and I know she's still alive."

"I've kicked her out of the family like she tried to do to me so she is now Walburga no name. She saw no harm whatsoever in making me a bastard when it suited her and I won't stand for that. Also as you can tell neither did dad as he didn't go through with what she'd asked him to do. He was most disgusted with her and never forgave her for that."

"I don't believe I can ever forgive you for that or get over the utter shame that is my mother being a bastard. I know what she did was exceptionally harsh and wrong in every way but seriously chucking her out of the family like that is only going to make us all look bad. You're such an idiot. Did you not even think of how this would make us all look? This family isn't just you. We'll all be judged based on your actions and I don't want to be judged badly by society over what happens to her now. I love you but sometimes you're a damn reckless fool Sirius!"

"Well that is my prerogative and it's my storm to weather. I can do this with you or without you. I can see you've clearly changed and I'd rather do this with you to be honest as it's easier then the other options. Which one do you choose and choose carefully because you'll never again get another chance like this."

"I…I…..I choose you of course. I would choose mum but there's no good in that as nothing will come to fruition from it. Look I know we'll never be close and I know I chose mum but at least you now understand why. I hope we can at some stage become close."

"Ripper draw up a contract which says Regulus Arcturus Black will do all the Lord Black tells him to and will conduct himself in a manner befitting our family. It is to be included that on his life and magic he will never betray or harm in anyway anyone who is of importance to the black and Potter families. This includes telling Dumbledore or anyone anything about Harry at all and his whereabouts. He is to sign it with a blood quill just now. Regulus will you sign it or would you rather die? I can see where you're coming from and you're right we'll never be exceptionally close but I am older and wiser and we can have some sort of relationship if you really try."

"I have no desire to suffer any longer. I do hate the company you keep but I will sign it. I am not beyond pranking myself but no actual serious harm will come of this. Thank you Sirius. I will ensure that any relationship we have is a good one or as good as it can be given the circumstances."

"Before you sign what is your opinion of Albus Dumbledore?"

"He's a power hungry fool and anyone worth their weight in gold could see it if they really looked for it. I have no interest whatsoever in him or anything he should try to offer me as I know he is not above bribery to get what he wants. I wish you wouldn't ask me about him as it's giving me a headache. I feel so weak. Please stop being such a fool with him. He did defeat Gellert Grindlewald but he has ulterior motives for everything he ever does. Please stop being so loyal to that damn idiot as it really does give me a massive head ache. Please see him for the utter piece of dung he is. "

"Please sign this here! Do not lecture me on him Regulus I already know he's a pile of shit and will be dealing with him accordingly. Suffice it to say I have well and truly seen the light since he tried to have me put in jail. I didn't even see him at my trial. He couldn't even turn up to that for me bloody fool."

Regulus signed the contract and then Sirius said he could be healed. It was a close call as he'd lost a lot of blood at that stage. This was his way of making Regulus pay for all of his crimes against the family. Now that he was healed and well again his debt for his crimes against the family were considered paid. At least he'd tried to make things better and redemption for ones previous actions was better then nothing.

"Regulus will live in number Twelve Grimmauld Place and he will like it. You can do whatever you see fit with the house. I wish you well Regulus now get out! I will try to maintain some kind of relationship with you which is good both personally and publicly. If people can't accept that then they're not worth the steam off my piss." he said as Regulus agreed thanking him and leaving at once. Sirius signed the house over to him and made all of Regulus' money separate to that of the rest of the familial money he had. Regulus was on his own now for the most part anyway. He was healthy and seemed to be ok so that was good enough for him. He was thinking that although they'd never be as close as they once had they'd have dinner together once a month and that would be that. This would be an example to everyone that everyone can redeem themselves from even the darkest of paths if they so chose. It's those people who are on dark paths and chose to not redeem themselves who are truly evil.

He quickly got an overview of his accounts before he was told by Ripper that a young man wanted to speak him for a moment in private so he would allow them to meet here. The door opened and his old friend John Donnelly or Donny as they'd called him entered smiling.

"Donny boy! So long it's been. How in the hell are ya mate?!" said Sirius clapping him in the back before embracing him in a brotherly hug.

"Sirius old boy it's been ages indeed. I'm so happy to see you. Now I have come to speak to you about Harry as things are not as simple as they seem to be and you need to hear why you even got a trial because that was down to me and the former Dursley family. I need a pensive to show him the memory of what happened please and then I will explain the rest!" he said as one was presented to him. He put the memory in it and Sirius watched it and emerged minutes later in a serious rage.

Knowing that Dumbledore had, had a hand in the fact that James even got with Lily was too much to take. He was furious. It was obvious James had thought she came round on her own which goes to show how overly loyal he was to Dumbledore and indeed how naïve. Now that he thought about it Lily had hated James and he wondered why he'd not found it strange that she all of a sudden ignored everything she hated in him.

"Now as you saw Petunia was never meant to get the boy but that letter she wouldn't let Vernon touch was cursed to make them do the most heinous things to Harry and to want to do them to him as well. Petunia agreed that Dumbledore was exceptionally evil and would come after them if they didn't change their identity which was why they did. They no longer look like or remember who they were. We have said that the Dursley's were a married criminal couple who were put in the highest security prison for using those aliases when committing the crimes they did too heinous to speak of. It will say they never existed. She knew it was not safe to keep Harry with them and was horrified at what he'd wanted them to do to him including beating him senseless every day, starving him and so on. They did not wish to do it but wished to protect themselves from Dumbledore so that's what made us come to get you a trial. You noticed Dumbledore was not present at your trial and for good reason" he said pausing to gauge Sirius' reaction which was a gobsmacked expression. He had guessed as much about Dumbledore but the stuff about he Dursley's was big surprise. From the memories he could see that this letter thing had happened to Lily before and was shocked to say the least. Was there nothing Dumbledore wouldn't do?

"I knew that Peter was never like you three. He always wanted to do the mean things to people without much care and one day I saw by accident in sixth year his dark mark. I didn't say anything because he assured me you all knew about it and were fine with it. I now know of course that he lied to me to cover his own arse. Dumbledore knew he was planning to let you rot in jail and he was happy to turn a blind eye. We know he was planning on vying for magical custody of Harry after he'd sealed the will of James and Lily only he didn't get the chance. He'll find out when it's too late what has happened. He will be powerless at that point much to my delight. Might I suggest teaching Harry occlumency and Legillimency as soon as you can? I will be fully willing to help him learn anything I can and protect him and on my life and magic I swear it. As you know or might not have known the only reason I was sable to be contacted at all was because I was living and indeed working undercover in the muggle world in their army for a few years to see what their defenses were like in the hopes of improving our defenses here. Vernon knew I was magical because using a special spell I could tell people about it but they would never be affected by it nor able to tell anyone else about it should they want to. He became close with me and so he was given a necklace which could call me in an instant in case of an emergency. He used it and that's when I found Harry with them. Please do not be blindly loyal of Dumbledore! I don't think you would anyway but I'd feel very stupid if I didn't say it to you anyway" he said as Sirius sat there shaking slightly.

"I always knew there was something slightly wrong with him and I have no doubt now that he used a spell to make all of us never notice that Lily suddenly loved James Potter whom she had hated for the whole of her school life. I am so disappointed it worked. I am more annoyed that James merely accepted it as fact. He wasn't a total fool but when it came to Lily he was. Thank you so much John. You are one of my truest friends and I will ensure you are always well cared for in life. Please teach Harry anything you can. He needs as much protection as possible when he's growing up so thank you so much for swearing to care for him as much as you can. Suffice it to say I've cleaned out that Black family closet and there are no more skeletons left so people will be in for the shock of their lives tomorrow morning or early the next day when the papers are printed. My goodness they won't know what hit them. Also I think we should publish in the muggle world that the so called Dursley married criminals are now safely in jail where they can no longer harm anyone ever again. This will ensure that Dumbledore knows about it as soon as possible. I like the idea of making him sweat!" he said evilly a smirk on his face that would have scared anyone had they not been John and not known him as he did.

"I have other news as well and I want your advice on how to proceed. I discovered after a while that Arabella Fig the squib from the Order was moved in near to the Dursley's in an effort to report to Dumbledore if the boy was abused enough or what not. I questioned her using veritas serum and erased it from her memory afterwards. She was not aware he intended to actually cause the boy harm but was to report everything she ever saw to him whether good or bad. She is as loyal as they can be and I don't know how to proceed as she will surely tell him soon that something is wrong or out of the ordinary!" said John seriously.

"Hmm Arabella Fig eh? Well with everything that's been done no one will believe a word she says. When it's published who they really were Dumbledore would be a fool to try and insist she's telling the truth because it would get him in the height of trouble with everyone he knows. He wouldn't risk his career on it. Besides which from what you said even if he does question them they won't know anything about magic, Mrs Fig or the Dursley's so it's a win/win situation. If he insisted she was telling the truth about Harry being there it would raise too many questions for him to have to answer and it would essentially be career suicide. More then likely she'll tell him and he'll spend years quietly investigating the situation to find out as quickly and quietly as he can where Harry is. He won't rest until he finds him. When he learns where he truly is which may only take a couple of weeks it should be fun. Don't worry about Fig she'll be fine. She's old and a little bit senile. No one will believe the words of a squib anyway and as I said it would be career suicide were he to start professing that she was telling the truth. John I can't thank you enough for saving Harry with the help of the Dursley's. I can see from their memories how affected they were by the whole ordeal. They may have not liked the boy at all but they didn't actually wish him physical harm which in my book says so much more then mere words ever could. Ripper ensure that a top of the line motor car is given to the Dursley's or whatever they're called now for their great deed. In fact they won't know that so just say they won it in a local raffle or something. Also can you tell me if Harry has a marriage contract because James didn't tell any of us so we don't know if he has one or not" he said as the Goblin said he'd do it.

"I will do that with the motor car. Yes Harry will have to marry Miss Daphne Greengrass when he is seventeen or twenty one depending on his preference" he replied as Sirius thanked him.

They had agreed that John would help Harry out in the areas of Runes, Arithmancy and Potions all of which he was exceptional at. They would both work to ensure his marriage to the Greengrass heiress would go smoothly. Sirius who was exceptional at Charms and Transfigurations would help him out there. He would get help with runes as none of them knew it well enough to help him with it. Maybe Septima would know it and could help Harry with it. Harry had by now woken up and was feeling so much better. His scar was now a very feint line and he no longer needed his glasses so he could physically see people now. He cried for attention but when Sirius picked him up and brought him home to Potter Manor where he had the elves prepare a suite for him he seemed to calm down somewhat. He figured Potter manor might be the best place for now. He'd need to clean Black manor before they went there anyway as no one had been in it in about fifty years so it was probably filthy by now. As he lay in bed that night whilst Harry slept soundly in the other room he thought of Septima smiling brightly. Life was at last looking up for Sirius and damn he was proud of it.


	4. Meeting Septima

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xx**

Walburga was at home asleep and had no idea yet that she'd been disinherited from the family. It was something she would learn of the second she left the house. She wasn't going anywhere today but would be going out tomorrow so it would be fun to see her reaction to it then. Sirius was at home when Septima flooed to him surprised to be going to Potter manor and not Black manor. She arrived and saw him smiling. He was very gorgeous and she was thrilled to be marrying him. "Hello Sirius it's so wonderful to see you. I know about the contract as I know you do now. May I please ask why we're meeting here and not Black manor?" she asked him kindly as he offered her a seat.

"Septima it's so very wonderful to meet you. I am honoured I get to marry someone as beautiful and smart as you. We are meeting here for various reasons and some of them are not so good. I am afraid I need to tell you a few things which will not be nice but need to be said. These things are in relation to Albus Dumbledore. Suffice it to say he tried to do something awful and was stopped before he could. He doesn't even know he's been stopped yet but I will explain all that in a moment. The elves are currently looking after Harry and I was about to have some lunch. Would you like to join me?" he asked her as she gasped at him.

"I am indeed intrigued as to what you have to say about Dumbledore. I don't believe he'd try anything awful but I don't know him so I will listen with open ears and indeed eyes. I would love some lunch as I'm starving. I'll take a toasted cheese sandwich and some vegetable soup!" she said as he agreed that it sounded delicious ordering some for himself.

"Okay so a few days ago Dumbledore left Harry on the doorstep of his muggle magic hating relatives with a charmed letter which would when they touched it make them severely abuse Harry so he was severely beaten and weak by the time he came into our world with no knowledge at all of how it even worked. Lily's sister Petunia having first- hand knowledge of letters like that from the past wouldn't let her husband touch it as they activate upon contact. An old mate of mine John Donnelly was sent undercover by our DMLE into the muggle army to see what kind of defenses they have that we don't to see if we could enhance what we do in terms of defense and so on. Using a spell he was able to tell people he was magical and only they would remember and they'd never be able to tell anyone outside their immediate family. He grew very close with Petunia's husband Vernon who called him there at once using a charmed necklace he'd been given to use in case of an emergency. When he arrived they explained about the letter and he tested it where upon he found the charms. The Dursley's didn't want to have anything to do with Harry much less abuse him. Are you with me so far?" he asked as she looked at him intensely.

"I am with you yes. To simply abandon a child at the doorstop of his magic hating relatives is so cruel and heartless. If people knew what he was doing they'd be furious. Continue please!" she said tucking into her lunch which had by now arrived.

"Great stuff. The Dursley's realised that while they didn't wish to abuse him they couldn't remain there as Dumbledore would surely find them and abuse them himself for trying to disobey him. Petunia knew of the letter being charmed as years ago Lily got a letter charmed to make her love everything she hated in James Potter from Dumbledore. The reason none of us suspected anything was because he'd charmed us to not notice. I'm more disgusted with James to be honest. He'd not been charmed like we had and merely assumed she'd seen the light. She hated him and always had done. James, Peter and I became illegal animagus' at school and I've since paid the fine for that and I'm now on the legal register for it. On the night he and Lily died their true secret keeper Peter Pettigrew who was also a death eater told the dark lord where to find them. Dumbledore told me to change the secret keeper from me to him as no one would suspect a thing and so they'd be much safer as I was the obvious choice. I agreed thinking he was correct but I didn't know Peter was a death eater. When they perished I knew what Peter had done and went after him. He blew a gasket in the street killing fifteen muggles changing into his animagus of a rat and escaping into the sewers" he said as she gasped in further shock.

"Lily was always so lovely to me. I am so disgusted to hear that, that rat of a man pardon the pun did this to them. He was meant to be their friend yet he did this to them anyway. How could he?!" she thundered before indicating he could continue.

"He framed me for all of it including the fifteen muggles when John came and saw the minister arranging a trial for me. He assured Dumbledore was not present as he knew I'd been innocent but was more than happy to watch me perish in jail for a crime I didn't commit if it meant Harry was now under his control. Thankfully I was only in jail a few days. Barty Crouch Senior didn't wish anyone to know his own son was a death eater so placed me in jail without a trial. Suffice it to say we figured out Dumbledore was trying to seal off the Potter will and claim magical custody of Harry Potter my godson now son which I will never allow. Both Peter Pettigrew and Barty crouch senior were fed to the dementors for all they'd done only after Peter sung like a canary. I now have full muggle and magical custody of Harry and I'm so happy I do too. Now as for the Dursley's their DNA and names have been changed and we've put out in the muggle press that an extreme criminal married couple using the alias of Dursley are now in jail in extremely secure cells for crimes too heinous to mention. He won't be able to find them and come this time tomorrow he'll know all about me being freed and may even realise I have Harry with me permanently. He tried to ruin me and failed. He may be your boss but don't underestimate or trust him. I have a request of you which you can say no to if you like!" he said as she nodded at him.

"I can see why you've done all you did. I know he may be my boss but he is an evil and twisted man. I love my job so I'll never quit but I am seriously taking no risks when it comes to him. The Vector line has a potion we can take to protect ourselves from the one person we right down on a list and I'll be taking one with his name on it. I'll give one to you and Harry at once. In fact your friend John can have one too. What did you wish for me to do?" she asked him as he smiled.

"Thank you so much for all your help. Please protect yourself as much as you can as I care a great deal for you and would hate for you to get hurt. When we marry I'd like you to keep your maiden name at work only as he'll be less likely to harm you if he thinks you're still single. The contract states you can do this but be Lady Black outside of work. I just wish to protect you as much as I can. By the way Black Manor hasn't been lived in, in about fifty years so it's filthy and that's why we're at Harry's manor now. Also I've been cleaning out the skeletons in my family's closet. My mother asked my father to kick me out of the family because I got into Gryffindor and not Slytherin like she wanted me to and he lied to her. He said he did but he couldn't do it. He said most of our family has actually been in Ravenclaw so to kick me out for not being in Slytherin would be hypocritical. Both my mother, Narcissa and Bellatrix have been kicked from the family. Bellatrix and Narcissa have been kicked from the family however I only annulled Bellatrix's marriage so she's now going to be joining my mother in a bastard life. They'll be known from now on as no names. That's what happens when you consort with Voldemort and try to turn our line Black pardon the pun. I just felt you should know about it. My brother Regulus is now minus his dark mark and back at work. He already paid his price to me and we shall get on as much as we can in our lives!" he said as she smiled at him.

"Thank you for telling me this Sirius. It's so good that you're being so honest with me. I am not happy about the whole maiden name thing but considering I am taking the potion I think I can do whatever I want as he won't be able to harm me. I will decide at the time what I am feeling. Depending on what Black manor looks like it might be nice to live here with you. How many children would you like us to eventually have?" she said as Sirius looked up at her in surprise.

"Thank you Septima. I've actually been thinking about this a lot lately and I'd be honoured if you'd aid me in blood adopting Harry so he can be like a real son to me as I promised James and Lily I'd look after him like my own son should anything happen to them and I intend to keep my end of the bargain. As for us when the time is right I'd love three children but only when the time is right and not sooner!" he said as she shocked him by kissing him senseless.

"Oh Sirius, your care for others above yourself is so wonderful. I will of course adopt Harry with you and we can be like parents of a sort to him. He saved us all so it's only fair we do this for him. I can't begin to imagine the kind of life he'd had were you all not successful in rescuing him. Thank god his relatives although they hated him did not wish him any physical harm. I agree three children sounds right. I must be getting back to work now but if you like you may come and stay with me for a few days in my house in Hogsmeade. I'm the secret keeper myself. It is the Lodge at Hogsmeade Village. I live there and go to and from school via floo. I wouldn't want to live inside the school so I do this instead. See you later on future hubby!" she said giggling as she kissed him once more. She was a load of fun and judging by her temperament he could tell she was no pushover. She clearly wouldn't take shit from anyone and so their marriage would be great fun indeed. Tomorrow morning is when the shit would hit the fan and he was going to sit back and watch in glee as those who'd done wrong were forced to atone for their grievous sins against family Black.


	5. Walburga finds out

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. As I have more time on my hands I'll be updating things more often. Hermione xxx**

Walburga woke up surprised to discover she wasn't alone in the house. She was quite concerned as her son Regulus was away and Kreacher knew better then to do the wrong thing when it came to her. He wouldn't be skulking around like that. She woke and went to investigate the scene finding Regulus eating his breakfast at the kitchen table. She ran to hug him shocked as he didn't acknowledge her. "But Regulus I am your mother. Sweetie what's the matter. Look here you will tell me what's wrong right now. I will not have the only good member of this family feeling off when I am actually willing to help him! You're lucky I care at all most people don't even get that" she said seriously as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"You will cease your prattling at once. How is Sirius huh? DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT? He's your son as well and I swear to god I was blind before but now I've seen the light and if you don't leave me alone there will trouble. You lavished all of your attention on me for liking the worst man in the world. You could have said no son don't go to him because he's evil and will destroy your life yet you encouraged me to go stating that you would love me in return. What type of sick individual does that? You're not a mother, you're a monster and because of you and your treatment of me I'll have to get therapy for the rest of my life. You gave me everything you didn't give to Sirius and I'm the worse for it. Maybe if I'd been as smart as him and run away I wouldn't feel so insecure and fucked now. I'll never again be ok after the choices I've made. Sirius is very much alive and well whether you like it or not. Now why don't you fuck off and let me try to get my shit together in peace" he snapped making her jump.

"You will not mention that bastards name ever again in my house! Do you fucking hear me? He died the day he betrayed our cause and got into Gryffindor. He doesn't deserve to live. If I'd had two of you it would have been better oh how I wish he'd never been born. If I could go back I'd have seriously aborted him if I thought I could get away with it. He sullied the prestigious Black line with his bullshit for the last time. Thanks for the heads up now I can finally kill him and be at peace" she snapped making him lose it altogether. He hadn't expected to feel so angry but after the life he'd had so far understandably he was itching for a fight.

"You will never again disgrace the name of Black with your foul tongue. You're quite frankly lucky to be alive and I mean that. You're lucky I have some semblance of control after all the shit I've been through. Lord Voldemort is dead and with him all this pureblood supremacy stuff will die as well. We all know that muggles are not safe however that is only because we don't understand them or where they got their magic. If our Ministry had a tack of sense they'd all get a heritage blood test from the bank which could tell us why. I swear to god people these days just don't think before they speak, do they? I sure know I never did in the past. I was blindly lead around by the nose and that stops right now. I can't change the damage I've done but I can change what I choose to do now. By hook or by crook I will restore the Black name to its former glory and we will rule once more. Oh, everyone in this family is for huge surprises much deserved no less. Now then mother what is it we do with garbage? Oh yeah, we burn them off the damn tree don't we? We that won't work here I can see that. Now then you can just get out of my sight right now and if I ever catch you here or near me again I'll fucking kill you. Go to hell you poisonous bitch!" he called out in rage.

With a wave of his wand she was dressed as he literally threw her into the floo calling out Leaky Cauldron as it whisked his shocked mother away. She'd never seen him like that and to ask about Sirius which he'd known was forbidden in her house was unconscionable. She'd be speaking to him about that later including his death threat but for now as she was here she'd be doing some shopping. Thankfully he'd thought to give her a handbag when he was throwing her out. She always made a point to have a couple of thousand galleons on her at any one time as anything could happen and you never wanted to be financially stranded in a shop and have to say you'd need to go to the bank mid purchase. He was obviously very stressed about everything hence the death threat but she was sure if she left him alone for a few days he'd be fine once again he always was. They'd talk calmly tonight obviously Sirius was a tough topic for them both.

She entered Twilfitt and Tattings and bought a new custom-made dress smiling. It was a whole three hundred galleons but someone of her calibre could afford it so thought little of the prices. She entered the jewellery store and that's where all hell broke loose. She wanted to buy a necklace which was more expensive then the money she had on her so went to use her ring as payment which most pureblood families did as it would save them needing to run to the bank every time they couldn't afford something. It was however limited to four times a day in order to maintain control of someone's finances so they didn't over spend when they didn't need to. She went to use her ring when the shop keeper laughed at her.

"Walburga darling I hope you don't think that cheap piece of tat can actually access the vaults at the bank. It's not even your wedding ring. There's no Black family crest there you're not fooling anyone honey!" said Herbert. Herbert had been gay for many years and was well renown in the world of wizarding jewellery as one of it's best designers. She'd been going to him for years and he was considered a good friend to her. She knew him long enough to know he wouldn't be lying to her.

"Herbert come on don't be ridiculous of course it's my ring I've had it since I got married for goodness sake" she snapped looking down at her hand and seeing that the crest of her family which had been on it this morning was now gone.

"I'm off to the bank as this is obviously a serious misunderstanding. Keep that necklace for me and I'll be back for sure at another point" she said leaving quickly and heading straight for the bank determination all over her face. Someone somewhere would seriously pay for serious error in judgement among many other things. What gave anyone else the right to fuck around with people? She'd try being nice first though as coming in t anywhere guns blazing never did anyone any good.

"Good day good goblin and I was wondering if you might be able to assist me please as there has been an error with my accounts" she said nicely.

"Name please and account number should you have it on you. If not, I can look it up for you!" he said casually without looking up from his documents which really annoyed her.

"Well alright my name is Walburga Cassiopeia Black and my account number is 5421. Please look into this quickly as my familial ring didn't work in the shops today as it usually does!" she said seriously as he checked and looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Ma'am I asked for your account number and you didn't provide that. This account belongs to your son Lord Black and head of the family. You are not even on the familial Black record here. Essentially your name is Walburga Cassiopeia no name. I would suggest you find and marry someone quickly as being an illegitimate child is not desirable in our society as well you. I wish you well ma'am and you may now see yourself from the bank as we have no further business to discuss and you're taking up time real people need. Good day" he said curtly shocking her to the core.

"How dare you!? You're nothing but a filthy beast. I swear to god if you don't tell me which son it is I'll cause so much damage in here your little filthy head will spin!" she snapped as he looked at her uninterested.

"I do not have to do anything ma'am and you threatening me will only make your ridiculous new status look worse. If you persist I will have to have you thrown from the bank. If I were you I would talk to your youngest son about this and see what he has to tell you as he may well be able to shed some light on this. You may use our floo to head home!" he said seriously as she stomped over to the floo to use it being violently expelled from it and knocking her head on one of the banks pillars splitting it open. She was taken to hospital where surgery was done and was left recuperating where she had a lot of time to think of why Regulus had kicked her from the family. The goblin had out of malice chosen to tell her to ask her youngest son as he figured it would annoy her the most and get her to leave the fastest. Things were not looking good for old Walburga right now.


End file.
